not even the gods could separate us
by MsLaLaLand
Summary: He keeps telling her they're made for each other, and she can't even argue because they are. [Kim/Jerry]


**AN: This is my first story on FF. I was inspired by a Kerry story called "Couch". It's wonderful (I cried, no joke). Sadly, it received several very rude reviews simply for the pairing being Kim/Jerry. I worked pretty hard on this and I'm proud of it, so if you're a hardcore Kick shipper and hate the idea of Kim being with anyone else, do yourself (and me) a favor by not reading. Or if you choose to read, be kind and don't slander just because of the pairing. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Jerry was awful at grammar. Granted, he was fairly awful at algebra, physics, and European history as well, but he had particularly atrocious grammar. English was his worst subject, and Kim knew this because he would call her the night before a book report was due to ask what the book was about (having not read it), and when he texted her she picked out countless spelling errors (and not the trendy kind that teens did to be cool), and whenever he read things aloud he always stumbled on his words, like someone trapped in a dark room that was attempting to feel their way out.

Kim had tutored him plenty of times before in most of his classes (Spanish included, despite his fluency in the language) but never had he once come to her asking for English help. She assumed it was because Milton tutored him in that particular subject, but was proven wrong when she asked and the boy replied, "I don't tutor Jerry. I've tried before, but my patience can only last so long." It was she who eventually talked to Jerry about how he was doing in English, to which he admitted his grades 'weren't so hot', and suggested Kim help.

It wasn't a simple task to tutor Jerry, as he was easily distracted and only ever half listened to what anyone was saying and made constant breaks to get food or check his phone. But Kim knew he was more than what he appeared to be, that he was intelligent and creative and intuitive. He just never had enough opportunity to show it.

Jerry came to her house on a Saturday afternoon. She saw him coming up the front steps before he even got to the door (thanks to the tiny peephole) but purposely waited a good twenty seconds before letting him in. While he stood almost uncomfortably to the side, Kim cleared the coffee table of the miscellaneous junk that always seemed to manifest on it and told him to get out his grammar book. After filling two glasses with water at the kitchen sink, she joined him on the couch where his book was sitting open on the table.

"A sentence always has a subject and a verb."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then it's not a sentence."

"Then what is it?"

"A fragment."

"Was that a sentence?"

"No, it was a fragment."

"Oh. Is this a sentence?"

"Yes. Well, 'oh' is more of an exclamation or a statement. The second part is a sentence, though."

The tutoring wasn't as difficult as the perceptions Kim had beforehand. Jerry was willing to work and understand, which made the entire process easier and more beneficial. They got through clauses, conjectures, fragments, verbs, nouns, and adjectives before moving on to possessive statements.

"For example, this," Kim explained, picking up the grammar book, "is Jerry's book. The apostrophe goes right after whomever or whatever possesses the item. If the object that has possession ends in an 's', you either put the apostrophe and drop the usual ending 's', or you can keep the ending 's'. Either one is fine."

"But, why? That's confusing."

"Just choose one that you do consecutively so it becomes a habit. Then you don't have to think about the other option and it's less confusing." She pushed a piece of notebook paper over to him. "Write a sentence with a possessive statement."

Jerry obliged and scribbled something quickly, sliding it back to her. She could just barely make out of his messy handwriting. 'Jerry likes Kim's laugh, Kim's smile, Kim's eyes, and Kim's personality.' There wasn't a single spelling, punctuation, or grammar error. She attempted to rid of the blush on her cheeks and flustered feeling by telling herself what a phenomenal tutor she made.

Half an hour later, the session was nearly over, but there was one concept Jerry couldn't seem to grasp. Kim asked him to write down what same activity he and all their friends do. He'd written, 'Me and my friends do karate.'

"If you're saying something that involves yourself and another person, or any number of people, their names always go before yours, which will always be last. Think of it, like, as if their names aren't there. Then how would you write the sentence?"

Jerry rewrote the sentence, but incorrectly again. 'My friends and me do karate.'

"Okay. Most of the time, when you're talking about yourself and multiple other people, you refer to yourself as 'I'."

"So...my friends and _I_ do karate?"

"Yeah."

"But that sounds weird."

"But it's proper grammar."

A beat of silence passed before he spoke again. "Can I say something crazy?"

Kim frowned in confusion, but nodded despite the uncertainty she felt.

"We're made for each other. Me and you."

Kim felt every muscle in her body tense, including her throat, which made breathing and squeaking out a reply nearly impossible. "It's 'you and I'," she corrected.

* * *

The next time he came over for a second tutoring session, he had brought a long, red rose for her.

"It's a thank you present," he explained.

"Why?" Kim asked dumbly, because she didn't know what else to say.

"Because you believe in me," he answered.

For the entire lesson, she found herself sneaking glances at it, the beautiful flower sitting across the room on the kitchen counter in a tall, thin vase.

When it was time for Jerry to leave, he turned to her in the doorway and said, "We're made for each other. Me and you."

Kim rolled her eyes, yet a smile stayed on her face. "It's 'you and I'."

On Monday, when she opened up her locker before lunch, a very small folded piece of paper fluttered down from inside and landed on the floor. She scooped it up and carefully opened it.

_I got an A on my English test. I owe you._

_P.S. We're made for each other. Me and you._

It was written in red ink and almost unreadable penmanship. No one had signed it, but there was no need to. Kim uncapped her sparkly purple pen and wrote beneath the red.

_Congrats, I always knew you had it in you._

_P.S. It's "you and I"._

* * *

It was dark that night, save for the bright moon hanging above in the sky, and it was bitter cold. The wind chilled her to the bone. She was trying to storm away, but she was unable to move quickly in the tall heels she precariously balanced on. Jerry caught up to her within seconds and grabbed for her hand.

"Kim, wait!"

"Leave me alone," she demanded forcefully, turning around to face him and shaking his hand off. "Go away. Go back to her."

"You don't understand, Grace wasn't-"

"I don't care what she _wasn't_, I care what you _are_. And you're a liar."

"Nothing happened between me and her, she pushed herself onto me!"

Kim was walking away before he had a chance to finish. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon.

"We're made for each other!" was the last thing Jerry shouted at her back. "Me and you."

Kim blinked rapidly to stop the tears that threatened to slip onto her cheeks. She muttered to herself under her breath, "It's 'you and I'."

* * *

For the following weeks, she'd done her absolute best to completely ignore him. She didn't answer any of his texts and calls. She didn't reply if he tried to talk to her at school. If they were chosen to spar together, she kept silent and made sure he ended up on his behind on the floor. She denied any emotions she felt towards him, because it was better than admitting to herself that it all hurt so much, that the pain of knowing she wasn't good enough was almost too intense to bear. She should've known, too, from the beginning. Jerry was always looking for a new girl to crush on and ask on a date. She wasn't any different.

He showed up at her house on a Saturday afternoon, something he had not done for months. Kim was complrtely taken aback, and she sputtered angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"Tutoring," he said casually, like he hadn't broken her heart and neglected to admit it, causing their break-up and her boycott towards him.

She slammed the door in his face.

"We're made for each other. Me and you."

She waited for something else to drift through the door, but nothing came. She heard his footsteps fade away, and after she was sure he was gone, she whispered, "It's 'you and I'."

* * *

She must have been the only girl in all of Seaford High that didn't have a date to the prom that night. Even Betty McDonald, who constantly snorted milk out of her nose at lunch, had shown up with one of the guys from the robotics club. Kim was standing in a room full to the brim with people, yet she'd never felt so alone.

"Hey, Kim." Frank appeared before her with a tall brunette, who she'd never seen before, on his arm. They both wore similar sneers. "Where's your date?"

She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eys. "I came alone."

Frank immediately burst into laughter, which continued on until Kim felt someone slide in next to her and the voice it belonged to said, "Actually, she didn't. I'm her date."

Frank stopped laughing. Kim's jaw tightened.

"I thought you and Martinez broke up a long time ago," he spat.

"You thought wrong," Jerry said, answering for her. "Now, if you don't mind, kindly remove yourself from our presence."

Frank grumbled and muttered something about stupid Martinez, and then stalked away with the girl beside him. (Kim almost felt bad for her, wondering how unfortunate she must've been to be forced to go to prom with such a heathen.)

Kim refused to look at him as he tugged her towards him. The song playing had a slow rhythm, and around them, couples came together to sway to the music.

"You remember how to dance, right?" Jerry asked. "I showed you how."

Her head was still turned away from him, and she pulled her hand from his and crossed them in front of her.

When she refused to answer, he said, "Please. Dance with me. One song."

"I'm not your date," she snapped coldly.

"Kim, please. Just one dance. And then I'll stay out of your life forever, if that's what you want."

That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to keep ignoring Jerry and she didn't want everything they'd been through to be forgotten.

She didn't say anything, just held her hand out for him, and he almost smiled. Almost.

Of course she remembered how to dance, because he was the one who spent hours with hermhelping her learn, and he was the one who declared dance breaks in the middle of their tutoring sessions, resulting the two waltzing around Kim's living room and laughing hysterically as they tripped on each other's feet.

She kept a straight face as they swayed together and did everything possible to avoid his gaze boring into her.

"I didn't cheat on you," he said finally, after a long silence. She kept her mouth closed, so he continued. "Grace tried to kiss me. I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Kim said harshly. "She's pretty and smart and nice. She's perfect."

"I have you," he said. "You're beautiful, intelligent, and benevolent. She may be perfect in everyone else's eyes, but you're perfect to _me_."

At that moment, Kim looked straight into Jerry's eyes, seeing complete sincerity and honesty.

"You still haven't given up on me," she whispered, meaning for it to be a question but making it sound like a statement.

"Of course I haven't," he said. "We're made for each other." His lips turned up in a smile. "Me and you."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling back. "Yeah. Me and you."

* * *

**AN: And...we are done! Whew. That is all I have for you at the moment, but I might possibly be back another time with something else for ya'll. Please review and maybe even favorite, as it would make me incredibly happy to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
